1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body exercise machine, and more particularly to a full body twisting exercise machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a prior art body twisting exercise machine, with reference to FIG. 13, comprises a base 40 having a motor 41 and a transmission gear set 42. A first revolving rod 51 and a second revolving rod 61 are capable of rotating in the same direction; a vertical tube 43 jackets the first revolving rod 51. A first rotation device 50 is disposed at a front portion of the base 40 and includes the revolving rod 51. The revolving rod 51 has an extendable rod 52, and the upper end of the extendable rod 52 is jacked with a rotatable connecting rod 53, with the connecting rod 53 connected to an inclined T-shaped push bar 54. The push bar 54 has two handles 541 at its two ends. A second rotation device 60 is disposed at a rear portion of the base 40 and has a second revolving rod 61. The second revolving rod 61 is lower than the first revolving rod 51. A horizontal elbow pipe 611 is jacketed with an extendable rotating arm 62; a rotatable plate 63 is placed on the rotating arm 62, and a wheel 4 is disposed below the rotating arm 62. With the above-mentioned structure, a user can stand on the rotatable plate 63 and holds the two handles 541 of the push bar 54; the rotational movement of the revolving rod 61 causes the rotating arm 62 and the rotatable plate 63 to rotate in reciprocating movement, which provides a body twisting exercise for the user.
However, the prior art machine has the following drawbacks:
1. The first and second rotation devices 50, 60 are driven by a motor 41, while the transmission gear set 42 generates the rotational direction and controls rotation speed. However, the motor 41 is unable to provide sufficient rotational resistance for exercise efficacy. In addition, the rotatable plate 63 carries a heavier weight than the handle 541, such that it is difficult for the motor to properly transfer momentum to the front portion and the rear portion, and the operational movement is not very smooth.
2. The motor 41, the transmission gear set 42 and the two revolving rods 51, 61 are all connected by gears, and since during the operations the motor 41 is loaded with the weight of the user, the gaps between the teeth of the gears create noise.
3. When the user wants to stop exercising, the motor 41 continues to drive the rotatable plate 63 and the handle 541, or after turning off power to the motor, the rotation mechanism continues operating due to momentum, which may cause the user to be accidentally injured.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a full body twisting exercise machine to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.